Fate,Servant of Evil
by Hana Yazawa
Summary: Hanya takdir yang tahu segalanya.Takdir yang menyiapkan semua sekenario ini,dan takdir jugalah yang akan mengakhirinya.Based on Servant of Evil - Kagamine Len.LenxRin.Oneshot.Songfic.


**Tittle : Fate,Servant of Evil**

**Discalimer : Servant of Evil Vocaloid,Vocaloid Yamaha**

**Genre : Romance,Angst**

**Pairing : Len x Rin**

**Rate : T (for some bloody event)**

**Summary :Hanya takdir yang tahu yang menyiapkan semua sekenario ini,dan takdir jugalah yang akan mengakhirinya.**

**A/N : Umm,minna!Ini fic pertama Hana,maaf kalau agak ngaco!**

--------------------------------------------**STORRY START**----------------------------------------

* * *

You are my lady  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you.

* * *

Len berjalan menyusuri taman,memandang sekitar,mencari sosok yang ia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat ia itu adalah dirinya yang seorang lagi,saudara kembar yang ia sayangi juga putri yang ia cintai pada saat yang bersaman.

Bagi Len tidak ada materi dan makhluk yang lebih berharga dari putri tersebut.

"Melindungi sang putri apapun konsekuensinya..."

Adalah sumpah dan prinsip yang telah Len ikrarkan pada dirinya sendiri,sang putri serta melayani putri kesayanganya hingga saat ini dengan bertumpu pada keyakinan masalah baginya melakukan hal apapun jika dengan itu sang putri akan merasa puas.

* * *

Expectations were expected of the two of us since we were born.  
The bell of church blessed us.  
For selfish adults' reasons, our future was ripped in two.

* * *

Majikan dan itu telah ditentukan sejak kita lahir. Seolah Tuhan mengutus 2 orang keji,yakni kedua orang tua mereka, untuk memisahkan keduanya dan membangun derajat Rin sebagai majikan dan Kagamine Len sebagai akan ada yang bisa mengubah fakta tetap itu,sekarang sampai selama-lamanya.

Namun Len dan Rin tidak keberatan dengan realita Len bisa melindungi Rin sampai akhir dengan status akan menjalani kewajibanya tanpa menjadikan hal itu sebagai beban dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you.  
So just be there smiling and laughing.

* * *

"Kenapa anda menangis?" Len mendekati Rin, untuk menenangkan putrinya yang berlinang air terasa pedih menemukan sosok sang putri yang sedang menangis di balik pohon rindang yang berada di taman.

"Orang-orang itu menyebutku anak iblis…" Rin berkali-kali menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk memang,namun hal seperti inilah yang mereka alami setiap merunduk,mengulurkan tanganya ke wajah Rind an manghapus tetesan air mata itu dengan sapu tangan putihnya.

"_Dear young lady,when you cried...Did you know someone will hurt?Dear young lady,if you really have time to cry,why don't you just smile and laugh?Did you know someone will feel happy rather than hurt?_"

Len menyenandungkan melodi putrinya penuh membalas pandangan itu dengan senyuman,walau air hangat itu masih mengalir membasahi pipinya.

* * *

You are my lady.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you.

* * *

"Tidak ada yang akan menyebut anda anak iblis lagi,putri…" Len melingkarkan lenganya di sekitar tubuh Rin,berharap air mata itu berhenti mengalir.

"Ya…Karena Len di sini akan melindungiku,bukan?" Tanya Rin balas memeluk mengangguk pelan,jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa bersalah kepada putrinya, karena pada kenyataanya ia telah berdusta akan melindungi Rin,sekarang pun ia berdusta karena membiarkan putrinya disakiti.

"Tentu saja," Namun hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dai bibir manis yang merupakan pendusta.

* * *

When I visited the neighboring country.  
I happened to see a green girl walking in the city  
With her kind voice and smiling face  
I fell in love at first sight.  
But if the princess wishes to that girl die.  
I will answer that.  
I wonder why my tears won't stop...

* * *

Len masih menunduk di tepi beberapa hari setelah putrinya menangis,kini giliranya yang mengalirkan bulir-bulir bening itu.

Mungkin benar dia akan melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan dirinya tidak ada penyesalan melihat sang putri yang memandang mengapa? Hatinya terasa disayat,meskipun ia tidak melihat putrinya menangis,putrinya disakiti,air matanya masih mengalir.

Tubuhnya bergetar,bau darah tercium samar dari kedua tangan itu telah ternoda oleh tidak mengerti,kenapa putrinya menginginkan hal ini,namun rasa taat dan kasihnya mengalahkan rasa ingin tahunya.

Sementara Len tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri,Rin,bersandar di pintu kamar isakan bisa terdengar dari luar,Rin tidak memasuki ruangan Len menumpahkan kesedihanya,karena ia tahu bila ia memasuki ruangan itu,Len akan berdiri tegar dan menyambutnya dengan senyum palsu.

Rin merasa ia dapat memendam amarahnya,rasa cemburunya terhadap gadis hijau itu,ia tidak akan mendengar isakan pedih apa daya,ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu.

Saat mengetahui bahwa Len milik-'nya' tertarik dengan gadis hijau itu,rasa dengki memenuhi ingin gadis hijau itu ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Len, jika gadis hijau itu tetap di sana.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Len tetap memperhatikan gadis karenanya semua tidak boleh terjadi,karena satu-satunya gadis yang diperbolehkan tercermin di mata Len hanyalah dirinya,hanya Rin.

* * *

You are my lady.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided lovely twins.  
"Today's snack is brioche"  
You laugh , a laugh that was ever so innocent.

* * *

Tidak ingin berlama-lama tertelan dalam kesedihannya,Len kembali menemani putrinya. Sesedih apapun,sekecewa apapun,ia harus melayani putri tahu, Rin merasakan sesuatu,entah apa namun pastilah bukan hal yang positif.

Mengapa? Kemarin Rin seperti lega,ia puas saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa gadis hijau itu kini telah ia sempat memandang takut pada Len karena baju putih,rambut kuning dan kulit pucatnya bersimbah darah namun ia puas.

Setelah akhirnya ia dapat membuat sang putri senang,kenapa esoknya putri malah kembali menangis?Len membuka pintu yang menghalangi pandanganya ke dalam kamar di sana,di atas ranjang, bahkan tidak sadar seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Putri..." Rin tersentak,ia menoleh ke arah pintu,menghembuskan napas lega ternyata sosok yang memegang kenop pintu adalah Len.

"Len..." Rin memandang sedih ke arah putrinya.

Bukan,bukan senyum seperti itu yang ia ingin putrinya tersenyum riang seperti biasa,seperti saat ia berhenti menangis,seperti saat Len memberikan sesuatu padanya,senyum yang tulus dan cerah,itu yang Len ia bernyanyi?mungkin patut dicoba...

"_Dear young lady,why did you look so sad?Did you know?Your beautiful eyes are not shining,your pretty lips isn't smiling, and your lovely face look so young lady,this low servant choose rather die if you look sad like this..." _

Melihat Len yang begitu merasa sedih,Rin jadi serba menderita telah membuat Len melakukan sesuatu yang amat keji,namun ia lebih menderita lagi melihat Len seperti beranjak dai ranjangnya,berlari kecil ke arah Len dan memeluknya.

Len tersenyum lembut memandang putri kesayanganya yang menyandarkan wajah cantik di melepaskan pelukan putrinya,mengangkat wajah sang putri dan membiarkan matanya menerawang ke arah putrinya.

Len tidak berkata apa-apa karena ia tahu bibir manisnya tidak efektif pada saat seperti ini,dan tanganya yang ternoda darah bekerja lebih tidak menjawab apa-apa,tidak perlu menjawab apapun karena lekukan di bibirnya sudah menjawab kembali memeluk putrinya,putrinya telah tersenyum,putrinya kembali tersenyum.

* * *

Before long, the angry townspeople will probably overthrow us.  
Even if we so rightly deserve this,  
Despite that, I will still defy them  
"Here, I will lend you my clothes."  
"Wear this and escape immediately."  
"It'll be alright, we are twins , no one will notice."

* * *

Orang-orang itu sudah berada dekat dengan tidak cepat,tidak akan ada yang dirinya maupun memejamkan telah diambil,ia akan pergi,bukan meninggalkan sang putri melainkan mengambil mahkota hitam lembut dan mengecup putrinya.

"Pergilah,putri..." pinta Len,Rin sudah berganti yang berdiri di hadapanya adalah sosok dirinya ,sangat masih menggeleng,tidak ingin meninggalkan pelayannya.

"Putri,saya tidak akan mundur," kini Len tidak meminta,dia memaksa wajahnya melukiskan keseriusan,bukan kelembutan.

"Lari,CEPAT!" Agak terkejut dan takut,Rin akhirnya mengangguk dengan berlari,meninggalkan Len sendiri.

Pintu itu didobrak dari luar,kasar sekali,padahal ruangan tersebut tidak diperintah,Len menyerahkan dirinya,karena tidak akan ada yang bisa memerintahnya selain putrinya,selain Rin.

* * *

I am a lady  
You are a fugitive.  
Destiny divided sad twins.  
If you are proclaimed as evil,

then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins.

* * *

"Manusia macam apa kau?Melayani seorang iblis!" penjaga itu mendorong Len ke dalam jeruji besi dengan terbentur dinding batu di belakangnya namun ia tidak peduli.

"Jaga bicaramu, asal hina putriku seorang iblis...!" balas Len pelan, kengerian bisa dilihat dari kilatan itu bergidik,takut akan tatapan pergi tanpa sepatah kata.

"Dia bukan dia iblis kalian kira aku apa...?" Len bergumam pada dirinya adalah saudara kandung,darah yang sama mengalir di tubuh salah satunya adalah pendusta maka seorang lagi juga pendusta,jika salah satunya kejam maka seorang lagi juga kejam.

Dan jika salah satunya adalah iblis maka seorang lagi juga adalah fakta itu ditentang oleh Len,biarlah dirinya seorang yang menjadi iblis,biarlah dia seorang yang menjadi pendusta dan bersikap biarkan putrinya menjadi seorang malaikat,setidaknya di matanya.

* * *

A long time ago, in a certain place  
Evil people lived in a kingdom, and there ruling over all at the throne was my very cute sibling.  
Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you.  
You just be somewhere laughing and smiling

* * *

Hari yang dinantikan orang-orang pun di mana seorang yang mereka anggap iblis,sang putri akan dihukum mati di depan semua benar,yang dihukum mati adalah seorang iblis namun bukan sang 2 orang dan Tuhan yang mengetahui hal itu,biarlah hanya menjadi rahasia di antara mereka.

Len menaiki anak tangga itu satu persatu,tanganya diikat,wajahnya memandang langit dengan tegar,tidak takut apapun yang menantinya di depan sana.

Ketika Len menaruh leher dan tanganya di kedua lekukan itu,ia melihat wajah yang ia cintai,memandangnya dengan tatapan rindu,ngeri dan memandang gadis itu dengan tentang masa-masa ia menemani,melindungi,melayani gadis yang lalu berputar di ingatanya.

Aksinya kali ini adalah tanda kesetianya yang terakhir memandang putrinya dengan penuh perasaan,ia membuka bibirnya yang manis,ingin rasanya ia merengkuh putrinya dalam pelukanya namun karena kedua tanganya sudah terkunci di sampingnya,apa boleh buat.

"Rin..." Len menatap ke arah putrinya,tersenyum lebar,putrinya bisa melihatnya,ia menunggu dengan wajah tak di sebelah Len mengangkat menutup napas panjang.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

* * *

You are my lady  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you.

* * *

"LEN!!!" Rin menjerit,air matanya mengalir yang selalu setia menemaninya bersimbah belum sempat membalas cintanya,belum sempat mengatakan 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih' dan sosok itu sekarang telah pergi,untuk selamanya.

Rin berjalan ke arah pantai,warna air di malam hari dengan pancaran bulan sebagai sinarnya sangat tidak bisa mengalihkan kesedihan yang dialami Rin saat merunduk,melepaskan genggamanya pada botol kecil bening berisi kertas.

~~~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~~

_"Len,kenapa kau suka membuang botol di pantai,sih?"_

_"Saya tidak membuangnya,putri."_

_"Lalu?Kenapa aku sering melihatmu melepaskan botol di pantai?"_

_"Putri,anda percaya keajaiban laut?"_

_"Keajaiban pantai?"_

_"Tuliskan permintaan anda pada kertas dan masukan ke dalam botol kecil lalu lepaskan di laut dan permintaan anda akan menjadi kenyataan..."_

_"Tapi ini kan pantai bukan laut?"_

_"Pantai adalah bagian dari laut kan?Bagaimana,putri mau mencobanya?"_

_"Hal seperti itu tidak perlu dicoba oleh putri sepertiku..."_

_"Begitukah?"_

_"Karena,bukankah kau yang akan membuat semua permintaanku menjadi kenyataan?"_

_"Eh?Ah,hahahaha...Tentu saja,putri."_

~~~~~~End of FlashBack~~~~~~

Rin membiarkan botol bening itu dihempas ombak dan menjauh tersenyum pahit saat mengingat dirinya tidak akan memakai metode yang Len beritahukan sekarang,Len yang akan membuat semua permintaanya menjadi kenyataan telah tiada.

Rin menatap pantai itu dengan mata bengkak,dia keajaiban laut bisa terjadi dan mengabulkan ia tidak pantas memintanya, ia terlalu rendah,terlalu hina, terlalu kotor untuk Rin tidak peduli,ia melangkah pergi dari pantai itu,membawa luka hatinya.

_'Permintaanku,beritahu Len,aku akan selalu mencintainya...' _itulah kalimat yang ditulis Rin di kertas baiknya jika ia tahu apa yang selalu Len tulis di kertasnya.

_'Permintaanku,beritahu Rin,aku mencintainya...' _adalah kalimat yang ditulis Len pada kertasnya selama ini,dan pada akhirnya permintaan itu terkabul.

Mungkinkah keajaiban yang sama terjadi pada Rin?Hanya takdir yang tahu yang menyiapkan semua sekenario ini,dan takdir jugalah yang akan mengakhirinya.

---------------------------------------------THE END--------------------------------------------------

**A/N : Aduuuh,tamatnya aneh ya?Gommen minna,saya juga bingung!Maaf kalau aneh!! Umm,kalau mau review silahkan kalau nggak juga nggak apa-apa.**

**Arigatou,minna!**


End file.
